Tal vez
by EnigMA-182
Summary: ¿Cuanta agua es necesaria para lavar las penas de un pasado doloroso?, se pregunta mientras mira el horizonte, sonríe y espera que un mar sea suficiente por que necesita mas una esperanza que un recuerdo


Buenas tengan todos ustedes, de nuevo, jeje gracias nuevamente por leer mis historias y gracias Leonardo por ser mi primer rewiew, y bueno para celebrar vengo a exponer otro shot, espero sea de su agrado, esta inspirado en algunos endigs de Naruto aunque cuando empecé el fic no me di cuenta de ello, ya saben fue un momento de ¿Dónde vi eso antes? Jeje bueno como sea los dejo para que lean también pondré una de mis historias anteriores para que me conozcan un poco mas, hasta la próxima…

.

.

.

.

Tal vez…

La brisa salada acaricia su rostro y se desliza a través de los largos y sedosos cabellos de color extravagante – estas ahí… ¿cierto?- pregunta la bella señorita que contempla la noche con el fulgor plateado de la luna que ilumina su piel y la hace parecer un ser mas allá de los confines de este mundo terrenal y más parecido a algo supremo e incluso divino, se podría decir, un ángel, tal vez…

A sus pies la espuma que dejan las olas al morir los cubren mientras el agua regresa al infinito azul, y la arena antes áspera se vuelve suave y se atreve a juguetear entre los pequeños dedos de los descalzados pies, una simple risa se escucha detrás de ella – por supuesto – responde la voz y la figura de un hombre se coloca detrás de la pelirrosa, con cuidado coloca su mano derecha sobre uno de sus hombros, ella no parece inmutarse por el contacto – ¿esperaste mucho? – ella sonríe tristemente, "lo hice " responde mentalmente pero aun no dirige su mirada hacia el sujeto detrás de ella, sabe de sobra quien es, ya no necesita verlo, pero si llegara a suceder, si llegara a verlo, si llegara a chocar su verde mirada con aquella tan obscura en tantas formas, tal vez, ella se arrepienta…

Y ya no hay ninguna oportunidad de arrepentimientos, ahora el ruido de las olas al romper es todo lo que se escucha, ella suspira – No – responde decidida – ya te he dejado de esperar, Sasuke – prefiere eliminar el apelativo que antes hacia denotar su interés, el solo sonríe mientras aun guarda anonimato en la obscuridad de la noche aun cuando la gran luna llena frente a ellos parece no dejar sombras a su paso.

Eso crees – se burla desganado el moreno, ella tiembla al sentirse descubierta, y parece congelarse en el instante que siente la suave respiración de el justo detrás de su oreja izquierda – No podrías aunque quisieras – le reprende mientras que otra ráfaga de temblores recorren el cuerpo de la chica.

Quizás… - ella agacha la mirada para observar las caricias que le ofrece el gran océano, el sonríe con satisfacción ante la aparente victoria – pero… eso no cambia nada – ahora es la pelirrosa la que sonríe victoriosa – lo he decidido…quiero olvidarte – retira la pálida mano de su hombro y se inclina para tomar una vara que el mar a traído.

Empieza a escribir con trazos definidos mientras que el solo observa y deduce – es por el ¿no es así? – pregunta un poco enojado, nada grave que lo haga perder su compostura – tal vez – responde juguetonamente sin decir nada concreto pero tampoco para dejar dudas, el sonríe muy poco, apenas un tirón en esos delgados labios y se retira casi tan silenciosamente como llego y sin dejar ni siquiera huellas en la arena.

Ella sigue escribiendo, sin prestar atención a si él seguía ahí o no, tarda un poco en escribir cada palabra, cada promesa, cada pensamiento que tuvo hacia el hace años y al final de su largo poema firma con su nombre y con el de él, juntos, como pensó que estarían cuando era niña, pero ahora levanta la mirada y ve como el astro rey surge de las profundidades del océano, ella sonríe y se maravilla por el espectáculo, parece recordar algo pues ni siquiera voltea a ver su lista terminada ni siquiera cuando una enorme ola encalla y se lleva con ella todas esa promesas y palabras.

Se dirige hacia el otro lado de la playa a reunirse con alguien, ya va tarde así que acelera el paso, empieza a reír un poco nerviosa, ella llegara y lo verá ahí parado mirando el amanecer que prometieron ver juntos y preguntara si espero mucho por ella, quizá el conteste de la misma manera que ella lo hizo o tal vez no, como sea ella no está dispuesta a escribir otra lista en la arena pues cada palabra y cada promesa, cada pensamiento que ella le ha dirigido a el, ha sido correspondido desde hace mucho por lo que no necesita de un inmenso mar para dejar que se lleve los malos recuerdos.

Tal vez… es tiempo de empezar de nuevo – se dice mientras en el horizonte alcanza a divisar un chico de brillante cabellera que lo saluda desde la distancia – tal vez…


End file.
